wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Popioły/Tom I/III
Rafał siedział na krześle ze skurczonymi nogami, palce wbił we włosy i na podobieństwo mełameda wykrzykiwał: — Tetrameter dactylicus catalecticus in bisyllabam, seu versus Alcmanius... A później odmiennym głosem: — Ibimus, o socii comitesque... Znowu cienko, a z góry: — Trimeter dactylicus catalecticus in syllabam, seu versus Archilochius minor... A potem: — Interitura simul... Na chwilę przerywał, z chytrością spoglądał na kolegę i kuzynka Krzysztofa Cedrę, uśmiechał się w sposób błazeński i czterykroć za wysokim głosem deklamował: — Dimeter trochaicus catalecticus in syllabam, seu versus Euripidaeus... '' Kuzynek Krzyś skandował, śpiewając jak kleryk: — ''Truditur dies die... '' — ''Dimeter trochaicus acatalecticus cum anacrusi, vel versus Alcaicus enneasyllabus... '' Cedro wyciągał: — ''Fastigit umbrosamque ripam... '' Za chwilę dla rozrywki zmieniali porządek. Kuzynek zaczynał miłym, melodyjnym głosem, z prawdziwie dowcipnymi minami: — ''Versus simpliciter dactylicus vel Aristophaneius... A Rafał odpowiadał: — Lydia, dic per omnes... '' — Lydia, Lydia, Lydia... — szeptał Krzyś przymykając oczy. — Idź do wszystkich Arystofanesów! — ,,O Lydio, czemuż, powiedz, chcesz przez miłostki zgubić tego oto Sybarysa? Czemuż do Marsowego Pola wstręt powziął, tak cierpliwy niegdyś na kurzawę i upał słoneczny..." — Idź, mówię, bo śmiercią zginiesz! — Przeczytaj sobie, Sybarycie, z uwagą i namaszczeniem dziełko starego adwokata Marka Tuliusza Cycerona ''De consolatione. — Skończysz dzisiaj?! Versus'' Archilochius maior, tetrameter dactylicus...'' Z głębokim smutkiem, wzdychając, jakby wypowiadał egzortę, wbrew radosnym dźwiękom wiośnianej piosenki Horacego, Rafał ogłaszał: — Nunc decet aut viridi nitidum caput impedire myrto... '' A niby dalszy ciąg, z najposępniejszą w świecie miną, grobowym głosem skandował: Nie będę się żenił, nie będę się śpieszył... Będę się umizgał i dziewczęta cieszył... — Powinieneś zrozumieć tą właśnie głową "wonnościami zlaną", że innej rady nie ma. Musisz się zgodzić na tak niewinny i słodki pewnik łysego kpiarza: ''ut homines mortem vel optare incipiant, vel certe timere desistant. Przecie to takie proste i do wykonania łatwe... — Ja dzisiaj zobaczę, czy boisz się śmierci, czy nie. — Rafałku, nie boję się! — Macte! — Powiedz mi: długie włosy, jasne, jasne, jasne... Lydia dic, per omnes te deos oro, cur properes amando perdere... '' Rafał podpierał brodę pięściami i nieruchome oczy wlepiał w szyby okna. Daleko, daleko widział. Olbrzymia, szeroko rozlana woda Wisły gubiła się we mgłach i deszczu. Zatopione w nich wierzby błędnie szarzały. Błonia obrosłe wikliną, daleka przestrzeń tamtego, prawego brzegu z jego miasteczkami, smugami wsi i skrzydłami lasów ukazywały się niekiedy jak odbicia chmur. Daremnie oczy szukały domów Nadbrzezia, Trześni i kępiastych, a jak lasy rozrosłych parków Dzikowa.. Z tego widoku wynurzał się szczególny rodzaj niepokoju. Jak ciemna chmura deszczowa bez wyraźnych granic płynie przez niebo, tak płynęła wskroś ciała nieokreślona żądza zjawisk, stanów i rzeczy tajemnych, wielkich, rozkosznych. Płynęła cicho, milczkiem, z wolna. Była niby nudą i z nagła stawała się natarczywością, uderzającą jakby przeraźliwy szczęk żelaza o żelazo. Przeszła, przepłynęła... Szlakiem wyżłobionym przezeń ciągnęły się wdzięczne dumania, długie, bezdenne, marzycielskie wspominanie spraw, których nie było wcale i nigdy, cudna tęsknota pełna łez i wołań, żeby przyszła istność szczęścia ukryta za mgłami. Przędła się w głowie wątła myśl i nikła w sennych obrazach: Noc księżycowa, pełna białej jasności... Nad łąkami wiszą płasko rozciągnięte opary. Wpada w taki tuman mgły co sił w klaczy, z lekka tylko trzymając się strzemion końcami butów. Cudnie pachną skoszone potrawy, zwilgłe, zimne siana jesienne. Od Wisły tchnie wiklowy chłód. Zda się, że to miejsce, przez które jedzie sam w nocy, to jakieś inne, obce, nieznane. Jakież to straszne miejsce! Rosa i pajęczyny bielą się w miesięcznym świetle. Cisza w głębokich wąwozach... Coś nimi, ziemią idzie za człowiekiem, coś leci śladem cwałującego konia. Snuje się jako pajęczyna, a gdy stanąć i słuchać, bez wydania głosu zamiera. Gdy spojrzeć poza siebie — nic, tylko srebrzysta rosa śpi pod zasłoną nocnych tumanów... Deszcz to mętnymi, płynnymi falami zanosił widnokrąg do szczętu, to się uciszał i znikał. W takich minutach ukazywały się bure wody pędzącej rzeki, a zimna kra trupio wśród nich szarzała. Gdy się na pewien przeciąg czasu rozjaśniło, Rafał głośniej począł wykrzykiwać wiersze Horacego, zbliżył się cicho do szyb i długo, z wytężoną uwagą w dal patrzał. Z nagła radosnym, aż sennym z rozkoszy głosem wyszeptał do towarzysza: — Ten chudy rybak, Bobrzyk, przybija do brzegu! ''Nunc decet aut viridi nitidum caput... Boże, ten dopiero wiosłuje! Czy ty widzisz? Czy widzisz? To majster! — Właśnie że nic nie widzę... — z rozpaczą szeptał Krzyś wbijając na próżno krótkowzroczne oczy w zamazane szyby. — Wiosła się pod nim wyginają jak pióra. Ach, Boże... Ten płynie! Krzyś, bądź gotów... W sąsiednim pokoju dała się słyszeć głośniejsza rozmowa i przyjaciele zaczęli znowu powtarzać swe pensa. Krzyś posmutniał. Dolna warga jego ślicznych ust odęła się i blade, ciche oczy smutek owiał. Był to daleki kuzyn Rafała, jedyny syn bardzo zamożnego szlachcica znad Wisłoki. Obydwaj z Rafałem mieszkali na stancji u profesora Zawadzkiego, w dworku stojącym pośród ogrodów, niedaleko od ruin kościoła Świętego Piotra. Cedro był szczupły, mizerny i nie bardzo silny. Uczył się doskonale, aczkolwiek nie zawsze z równą wytrwałością. Uwielbiał Rafała za jego siłę, męstwo i bardzo często odrabiał za niego różne prace szkolne. Ustalił się był niepisany zwyczaj, że gdy wieczór zapadał, obadwaj pensjonarze wychodzili na przechadzkę do ogrodu zbiegającego ku Wiśle po zboczu góry. Tam o zmierzchu gonili się, ciskali pigułami w siebie nawzajem, ile się dało, w przechodzących izraelitów, a nawet, ze smutkiem wyznać to trzeba, w przechodzących katolików. Szczególną nienawiść w nich, studentach austriackiego gimnazjum, budzili wychowańcy tak zwanego sztyftu, czyli szkoły żołnierskiej, która mieściła się w tymże gmachu pojezuickim. Skoro tylko za murem ogrodu ukazał się malec ze sztyftu, dostawał niezliczoną liczbę piguł, wymoczonych ad hoc w wodzie i zamrożonych umiejętnie. Tego dnia znalazłszy się w sądzie profesorskim obadwaj zbiegli szybko wąwozem aż na samo dno doliny wiślanej. Szerzył się już mrok zimny i prędki, spływając z chmur. Sam był jak chmura. Rafał obejrzał miejsce i przyległości. Nigdzie nie było żywej duszy. Dał znak Krzysiowi. Przesadzili parkan ogrodu. Stali o kilkadziesiąt kroków od brzegu rzeki. Z burych fal szło zimno i przejmujące seplenienie kry, która się w nich gęsto kołysała. Młodzieńcy chyłkiem szli w kierunku Złotej i widnego z dala Samborca. Co tchu przekroczyli Jagiellońską drogę i, brnąc w błocie, stanęli nad wodą. Zmierzch już nadciągnął i olbrzymimi fałdami osiadał ziemię. W dole rzeki był zator lodowy. Ktoś o nim wspomniał przy obiedzie jak o rzeczy okropnej. Szli tedy obejrzeć własnymi oczyma, czy tak jest, jak mówiona. Rafał znalazł łódź, którą był widział przybijającą do brzegu. Jeszcze raz rzucił okiem... Sandomierz piętrzył się wyniośle. Błyskały już światła na przedmieściu zwanym Rybitwy i w górze. Odwiązał łódź, wyszukał w wiktach wiosła i skoczył pierwszy. Krzyś poszedł za nim i siadł w tyle, Była to łódź płaska i płytka, zalana wodą. Nie zdążyli pochwycić wioseł, kiedy już prąd wodny porwał ją i wyniósł na rzekę. Rozparli się nogami, zanurzyli wiosła i, co tchu w piersiach a mocy w barkach, poczęli wygarniać z głębin kłęby wodne. Dziób czółna twardo, z oporem, jakby orał w piachu, zwrócił się w stronę Trześni. — Raz, dwa! — zakomenderował twórca wyprawy głosem nieswoim, surowym, z głębi piersi. Złomy lodu płynęły szybko a ciężko, jakoby potrzaskane ściany ciosowych kościołów. Z łodzi wydawało się, że w okrąg sunie zniszczony jakiś ląd, niepodobna ziemia, zorana skibami, ruda, sczerwieniała od martwych piachów, od śladów rozpętanych czarnych nawałnic zimy. Były momenty, że płynęła wprost na łódź tafla olbrzymia jak strop wielkiej sali, ostrymi krajami swymi godziła zdradziecko w burty stateczku. Wówczas Rafał wznosił wiosło i zadawał jej śmiertelne pchnięcie z czoła. Groźna, pływająca szyba posłusznie usuwała się na bok. Inne, słabsze, od jednego trącenia rozpadały się w drobne ułamki jak truchło bezwładne. W ostatnim blasku dnia widzieli w pęknięciach czarno-zielone pasy narosłych warstw. Słyszeli dokoła siebie cichy syk lodu. Wybuchały z żółtych głębin banie i skręty wirów, niby olbrzymie źródliska kipiące z rozwartego dna. Kiedy niekiedy łódź drżała od niespodziewanych uderzeń i trzeszczała złowrogo. Co chwila wiosła wyrzucały z pienistego bełtu tafle kry lodowej i ze śliskim szczękiem miotały je w górę. Zdarzało się, że jakaś gruba tafla jak skała mknęła na wartkich falach środkowego nurtu. Wtedy skuta, podważona wiosłami, odskakiwała w bok i szła w ukośnym kierunku. Światło, zapalone w jakimś oknie na górze miejskiej, ścigało ich łamiąc się i chwiejąc na wichrzatej fali ostrą iglicą. W tej szczelinie świetlistej ujrzeli pierwszy raz dziką otchłań, z głuchym furkotem zapamiętale ciekącą. Mrok głęboki owiał dusze, ale nie wygnał z nich radości. Czuli rozkosz fizyczną niesłychanego pędu w miękkiej kolebce przepaści. Chwytali ją wiosłami za gardziel i wykręcali jej stawy... — Raz, dwa! — krzyczał Rafał ze wściekłością w głosie i namiętnym ukontentowaniem. Wiosła wyginały się jak od wiatru pręty wiklowe,, ale łódź potężnie gniotąc wklęsłe wiry i banie wodne szła na ukos w świerzy wodnej. Migotliwa igła na falach znikła i noc śmiertelna otoczyła czółno. Ramiona słabły. Pot lał się z czół. Krew biła w skronie. Drewniany statek leciał. Nie mogli już zawrócić jego dzioba ani dokąd wola kierować. Z nagła zatoczył szalenie prędki krąg, garnąc ogonem świszczącą falę — i zwolnił biegu. Był gdzieś przed nimi głuchy, przeraźliwy szum. Wszystek ryczałt wody grzmiał tam ponuro niby zlatujący wodospad z jakichś niezmiernych stawideł. — Rafał, gdzie my jesteśmy? — cicho spytał Krzysztof. — Ty czasem masz pyszne pomysły co do pytań! Skądże ja mogę wiedzieć, gdzie my jesteśmy? — Co to tak huczy? — Woda. — Patrzaj, a to co?... Drwiące słowo odpowiedzi trwoga wgniotła Rafałowi do gardła. Twarzy, piersi, rąk jego dotknęło coś, jakby ciemne, wilgotne szpony olbrzymiej łapy. Obadwaj młodzieńcy żachnęli się w tył i ku obronie dźwignęli z wody wiosła. Krypka wolno poszła naprzód. Wtedy poznali, że są w koronie strzelistego drzewa, które, widać, woda wydarła z ziemi i zwaliła. Na wystających gałęziach i cienkich, bezlistnych prętach wisiały szmaty i torby zgniłej trawy i siana, które oblepiło znienacka ich twarze i okręcało szyje. Odepchnęli się wiosłami i łódź wolno, jak komięga ze zbożem, poszła tam, dokąd ją skierowali, z lekka tylko przez gościniec wodny unoszona w jakimś różnym od poprzedniego kierunku. Było tam pełno kry płynącej ospale, strzyży drobnej, kilku warstwami spiętrzonej. Rafał stanął w łodzi, rozstawił nogi, wsparł je na burtach i zaczął łódź huśtać. Krzyś rozumiał, że pragnie ją uchronić od oblepienia przez krę, ale truchlał na myśł o tym, gdzie się znajdują. Płynęli tak długo. Huk trzaskających wód, które się dokądś waliły z przerażającym łoskotem, zbliżał się ku nim. Szedł na nich z nocy. Z nagła uczuli obadwaj, że ich znowu główny wart porywa. Woda darła się w lewo, z szelestem prąc kry. Ciekli chwilę wśród lodu, . który się szybko dokoła skupiał. Dopiero całym wysiłkiem rąk zdołali go odtrącić wiosłami raz, drugi, trzeci. Łódź znowu cofnęła się na cichsze mielizny, zawalone przez strzyż. Wtedy instynktownie poznawszy główny strumień Wisły, szeregiem gwałtownych wirów pod kędzierzawymi falami lecący, pomykali się co sił w przeciwną stronę. Wiosła ich miesiły krę, rozgarniały ją, z łoskotem tłukły się w niej, aż wreszcie tył łodzi twardo uderzył w coś nieruchomego. — Czy to brzeg? — zapytał Krzysztof. Rafał zmacał to miejsce wiosłem i znalazł, że to jest jednolity lód, zachowany przy brzegu. Mieli przed sobą otchłań głównego toru, dokoła stłuczoną krę. Ręce ich ustały, byli przemokli do suchej nitki. Zziębli. Rozwarte szeroko oczy wlepiali w tę noc bez gruntu, ale nic dostrzec nie mogli. — Stań w łodzi — rozkazał Rafał — a ja wyjdę na ten lód i zobaczę, czy brzeg daleko. Tu właśnie musi być zator. Bylibyśmy w takim razie u celu. Krzyś z posłuszeństwem wykonał rozkaz. Uczuł, jak łódź gibnęła się, gdy Rafał z niej wyszedł, usłyszał szklisty szelest jego pierwszego kroku i pewny siebie głos: — Chodź, lód twardy. Wyciągniemy barkę na brzeg. Ja już nie mogę robić wiosłami. Krzyś stanął na lodzie. Naokół słychać było chrzęst strzyży; chlustanie i szelest odbitych fal. Deszcz pluskał bez ustanku. — Wyciągniemy łódź na brzeg i zostawimy ją tutaj — rzekł Olbromski — a sami pójdziemy piechotą. To jest lewy brzeg... — Łódź nie jest nasza! — zawołał Krzysztof stanowczo. Musimy ją odstawić na miejsce. — A to ją odstaw. Z największą pochwałą akceptuję projekt. — Moglibyśmy ją dociągnąć idąc po brzegu... — Możesz i to zrobić. Ja nie będę ciągnął. — Cóż tu począć?... — A to też to! Tu ją zostawimy. Powie się jutro rano przed lekcjami Bobrzykowi, da mu się na piwo. — Ja mu zapłacę! Masz słuszność. Ja mu dam tyle, że będzie nawet zadowolony z tej afery. — Właśnie, ty mu dasz. 1 ja tak myślałem. — No to ją tylko wyciągnijmy na brzeg... — Zaraz. Muszę nasamprzód zobaczyć, gdzie to jest ten brzeg. Odszedł brodząc po wodzie, która cienką warstwą stała na tym lodowisku, zmurszałym i przemokłym od długich deszczów. Gdy wrócił z wiadomością, że do brzegu będzie kilkadziesiąt kroków, ujęli obaj za łańcuch przykuty do dzioba barki i zaczęli ją z całej mocy na lód windować. Poszło to z trudem, ale ostatecznie dało się wykonać. Czółno wsunęło się na pomost lodowy dość szybko. Znienacka Rafał zauważył, że jego nogi wolno zanurzają się w wodzie. Przerażenie włosy mu zjeżyło na głowie, bo uczuł, że to cała ta olbrzymia kra ugina się pod nimi i idzie na dno. — Krzyś, uciekajmy! — wrzasnął na towarzysza i chciał go chwycić rękoma, ale dłonie jego objęły próżną ciemność. Wzdęty bałwan wodny pchnął go w piersi i dokądś odtrącił. Cedro krzyknął nagle, a potem kilkakroć zabełkotał w wodzie. Rafał wpław rzucił się w to miejsce na oślep i złapał rękoma włosy i ramiona. Wywlókł go z fali i pchnął przed siebie jak drewno. Ochynął się cały z głową. Poczuł, jak tafle, złomy, okruchy lodu obsiadają go ze wszech stron, z dołu, z boków, z góry, jak przystawiają do gardła ostrza swych krajów i garną się w usta. Płynąc w tym gęstym roztopie, uderzył ramieniem o łódź. Trzymając się jej bumu lewą ręką, dowlókł Krzysia do calizny lodowej i wwalił go na nią. Później sam się tam wczołgał i, leżąc na brzuchu, sunął po płaszczyźnie, która się uginała i zanurzała w wodzie. Cedro ocknął się z jękiem i zaczął gramolić... Widzieli, że giną bez ratunku, bo znowu szli na dno razem z ułamaną taflą, gdy Rafał chwycił rękoma pręty wiklowe i rokity na brzegu. Wówczas dopiero pomyślał o ocaleniu. Wywlókł Krzysia z topieli na brzeg. Odetchnął. Pot lał się z niego. Grube zimowe ubrania nasiąkły wodą do ostatniej nitki, nogi w butach głośno chlupały. — Cedro, zimno ci? — rzekł szeptem. — Zimno. — Musimy lecieć, bo zginiemy. Uciekajmy! Rzucili się w zarośla wiklowe i poczęli wyżej kolan grzęznąć w rozkisłych bagnach nabrzeżnych. Pręty smagały ich po twarzach, pniaki jakieś raniły nogi, ostre kije z kolkami rozdzierały ręce, ale po długiej męczarni uczuli, że niski ląd staje się coraz twardszy. Wreszcie wybrnęli i znaleźli się na pochyłych zagonach. Rafał usłyszał, jak zęby Krzysia szczękają. Dotknął go ręką i uczuł, że drży. Sam także ledwie mógł stłamsić przerażający dreszcz w sobie, Woda sączyła się z każdego ich włosa. Wtedy ogarnęła go śmiertelna rozpacz. Nie wiedział już, w którą stronę iść: stracił wszelki zmysł i rozumienie kierunku. Nastawił uszu, ale słyszał tylko wściekły, przerażający szum wody, szum-śmierć. — Ty się nie orientujesz, gdzie Sandomierz? — mówił do towarzysza. — Nie. — Możesz iść sam? — Nie. — Krzyś! — Idź sobie. Ja tu zostanę. — Krzyś! — Zimno mi, zimno, zimno... — zaskomlał jak małe dziecko. Usiadł na ziemi. Kostniejącymi rękoma Rafał chwycił go wpół i zaczął wlec dokądś, przed siebie. Ale uszedł tak zaledwie kilkanaście kroków. Potknął się i runął w rozmiękły zagon. Przez chwilę leżał bez sił, z twarzą w bruździe pełnej roztajałego lodu, zimno i martwo myśląc, że już nic nie poradzi. Dreszcze wyrwały się spod jego woli, łamały go i trzęsły. W głowie zatlił się krwawy płomień. Ruchem niezawisłym od świadomości, myśli i woli, głuchym aktem bezdennej rozpaczy zaczął zdzierać z siebie mokry, obmarzły kubrak, który go tym strasznym zimnem przejmował — i raptem zaczął to czynić co sił, co tchu, co mocy w palcach. Zdarł ze siebie koszulę, spodnie i zaczął mocować się z rozmiękłymi butami. Rzemień przywarł do nóg. Zdało się, że cholewy są skórą ciała. Ciągnęły się jak guma. Po długiej męczarni zwlókł wszystko z siebie i został nago. Wtedy to samo zaczął robić z Cedrą. Poszarpał na nim ubranie w pasy i odarł go ze wszystkiego. Tamten leżał bez sił w miękkim zagonie, dygocąc całym ciałem, gdy zzuwał z niego buty. Kiedy Krzyś był już zupełnie nagi, Rafał zaczął go prać pięściami, szarpać za ramiona, bić z całej mocy po nogach i zmusił do walki ze sobą. Okładali się pięściami na dobre, gdy Rafał wrzasnął, że muszą lecieć Co tchu, bo inaczej zginą obadwaj. Znalazł w ciemności . rękę Cedry i jął go ciągnąć. Z początku tamten wlókł się padając co krok, szedł ociężale, później coraz prędzej, aż wreszcie pobiegł. Lecieli jak obłąkani przez niewiadome pola, przełazili przez płoty, mijali wąwozy, zarośla, krzaki, doły. Było im coraz cieplej i z każdym krokiem przybywało sił. Jelenimi susami sadzili przez rowy, nie bacząc na to, gdzie noga stanie. Biegnąc tak obok siebie na wyścigi, trafili na grunt twardszy, wznoszący się ku górze, i poznali, że są na Sandomierskim Płaskowyżu. Rafał zaśmiał się z cicha. Już teraz nie lękał się topieli. Było mu dobrze rwać tak co pary w piersiach, nurzać się w śmiertelną oćmę nocną, grzać się jak ogier w biegu. W pewnym miejscu, lecąc bez przerwy w nieznanym kierunku, z nagła usłyszeli poza sobą daleki, daleki dźwięk. Był to głos zegara na wieży kolegiackiej. Skoczyli w tę stronę i wnet nozdrzami poczuli dymy. Sandomierz! Zbliżali się do niego od Opatowa. Gdy przybiegli do ogrodów miejskich, szli po zapłociu ich aż do swego, w skok wdarli się na górę i stanęli przede drzwiami domostwa, które było ich czasową siedzibą. Teraz nareszcie groza położenia zajrzała im w oczy.:. Rafał dumał przez chwilę i z lekka popróbował drzwi wiodących do sieni. Ku jego wielkiemu zdumieniu-ustąpiły. Weszli cicho jak upiory i sunęli się obok ścian po dobrze znajomych dylach. Z sieni wchodziło się do stancji profesora. Trzeba ją było minąć chcąc dostać się do ich studenckiego pokoiku. Otwarli drzwi, uczuli ciepły dech zimowego mieszkania i niby widma szli przez tę stancję. Słychać było tylko bicie ich serc... Wtem Krzyś runął razem z krzesłem, na które wlazł w ciemności. W mgnieniu oka dom się poruszył. Zabłysły światła. W sąsiedniej izbie ktoś skrzesał ognia, zapalił świecę i, nim zdołali dopaść drzwi, zastąpił im drogę. Był to profesor, ich mentor i chlebodawca. Stał przed nimi w bieliźnie, wysoko wznosząc świeczkę łojową. Gdy ujrzał dwie postacie nagie, jak je Bóg stworzył, unurzane w ciemnym bagnie, otwarł usta i długo im się przypatrywał. Powieki jego drgały, a szlafmyca trzęsła się jak w febrze. Winowajcy stali przed nim, zachowując cyniczne milczenie, i brutalnie przypatrywali się jego chudym łydkom. Wreszcie słowo skrzydlate wyfrunęło z jego łacińskiej gardzieli: — Olbromski!... to ty, ptaszku! Twoja to jest nowa sprawka... — Panie profesorze! — zawołał Cedro wyciągając ku niebu zabłoconą prawicę — przysięgam, że to ja jestem winien. — Czemu jesteś winien, kochanku? — Ja sam tylko! Winien jestem! Ja to go namówiłem, Rafała, ja wymyśliłem... — Cicho! Będziesz mi tu się stroił w bohatera, mnie uniewinniał... Mnie!... — rzekł Rafał z pogardą, która kierowała się właściwie nie do towarzysza niedoli. — Olbromski! — wykrztusił belfer trzęsąc się z zimna i wściekłości — odpowiesz ty mi za to w dniu jutrzejszym. Wielki Boże! nago łazili po mieście w nocy, zimową porą. Wszystko się to wykryje! — O, wykryje się niezawodnie! Wszystko na świecie może być wątpliwe, to tylko jest pewna, że ta sprawa się wykryje. Oczy jego błysnęły złowrogo i okropna ironia zaświeciła w nich płomieniem. — Chodź spać! Za mną! — krzyknął rozkazująco jak wódz na Krzysia i majestatycznym krokiem, zostawiając na idealnie wymytej podłodze dokładne odbicia spracowanych stóp, ruszył w stronę łoża. Z jakąż rozkoszą uczuli obadwaj kołdry na grzbietach! Rafał wtulił głowę w poduszkę i jął rozmyślać o stanie rzeczy. Wiedział, że go nic dobrego nie czeka. Z nauczycielami od dawna darł koty, jako uczeń wcale nie świetny i pierwszy w szkole łobuz, nota bene, łobuz pod wąsem. Wiedział, że nazajutrz będzie zmuszony dać dowody bohaterstwa, które zadziwi całą sztubę, sztyft, wreszcie miasto i długo zostanie w koleżeńskiej powieści. W dali ukazywały się Tarniny i ojciec. Na to wspomnienie przejmował go dreszcz, zimniejszy niż w rzece. Chciał zasnąć. Zamknął oczy... Ale sen uciekł od jego powiek za dziesiątą granicę. Noc wlokła się, trwała bez końca. Rafał słyszał, jak Krzyś usnął, jak się rzucał we śnie, mamrotał, budził, znowu zasypiał. Słyszał jego oddech nierówny, prędki, zdyszany, jakby wciąż jeszcze biegli przez czarne pola... Rozpalona głowa leżała nieruchomo na poduszce i wśród ciszy nocnej zaczęły się w niej budzić, wstawać i do kolosalnych rozmiarów urastać widziadła. Nadchodziły z ciemności zdarzenia tak bliskie, że były niemal rzeczywistością, wysuwały się z mroku osoby prawie dotykalne, brzmiały słowa, potoki krzyku, wybuchy jęków. Jakby światło przez wąską szczelinę do podziemnej pieczary spadał z nagła blask występku dokonanego i oświetlał surowe przepisy, które takich a takich czynów zakazywały. Rafał teraz dopiero spostrzegał, co zrobił. Badał, co też go za to czeka, że wziął cudzą łódź, że pływał w niej nocną porą, że tę łódź zatracił, że o mały włos nie utopił Cedry, i że, o straszliwa zgrozo! nagi wszedł z towarzyszem do izby profesora... Teraz dopiero zaczęło wyłazić zagadkowe znaczenie takich czynów, jak włóczenie się nago po mieście. Gorąco biło nań, gdy sobie wspominał rozmaite wzmianki niegdyś słyszane o podobnych, ledwie podobnych wypadkach, wzmianki szeptem ze zgrozą zawsze mówione. Cóż go za to czeka? Jakaż jest za to kara? Któż wie, może to jest największa ze zbrodni ludzkich? Gdyby ktokolwiek mógł mu powiedzieć, oznaczyć jednym słowem wielkość tego występku! Czy to właściwie jest zbrodnia? Zbrodnia! Wysuwał w ciemność cały mózg i jakoby nowym narzędziem badał nieznaną dziedzinę, oświetlał sobie drogę nowo odkrytą, po której teraz samemu iść wypadnie. Słyszał nierówny, tchnący żarem oddech Krzysztofa i noga za nogą schodził w głębokości przerażenia: on umrze... Wlókł się myślami po schodach w gimnazjum i na ich szczycie widział prorektora oraz wszystkich Minosów i Radamantesów, a nade wszystko... pedelów. Nowy zimny sylogizm wypływał kroplami lodowatego potu na jego czoło: będą mię bili. Skręcał się w sobie i czuł wściekłe, bezgranicznie bolesne, do cna rozszarpujące mość duszy smaganie upokorzenia. Ale nade wszystko, nad przewidywane męki i bóle, czuł gdzieś daleko spojrzenie ojca. I wtedy truchlał jak zabity trup. Całą siłą woli, rozumowań, pocieszeń odpychał ten widok, zamazywał go, ścierał używając skłamanych świadomie usprawiedliwień, wysnuwał ze siebie ciche błagania do kogoś, kto go wybawi. I znowu, jak powiew gorączki nie wiadomo skąd wychodzący, snuły się widma, wywody, myśli, przeczucia. Pomimo jednak cały ten proces upadku, w głębi, za wszystkim, stało coś, czego unikał. Nie chciał tego wyznać przed sobą, bał się wyjawić wobec modlitw, ażeby ich nie spłoszyć, nie rozbić i nie odwrócić, ale wiedział to zatajoną, obłudną pewnością, że tam jest radość z dokonania tego występku, zła duma, głębokie, tęgie, młode szczęście, które drży, kipi, rwie się i głośno a bezbożnie chichoce. Za westchnieniem modlitwy, która się z serca odrywała jak wonny dym, chował się głośny, pękający śmiech siły z tego, że Krzyś chory, łódź wędruje do Gdańska, a buty i mokre szmaty leżą na brzegu. W zmaganiu się uczuć odmiennych i różniących się od siebie tak bardzo, jak światło i mrok, upływała ta noc nieskończona. Widziało się, że już świt blisko. Już wszystko się rozstrzygnie. Tak czy inaczej, ale zaraz... Zwinięty w kłębek na posłaniu, rozżarzał w sobie odwagę, przewidywał zapytania i kuł odpowiedzi, a nadto w sekrecie przed sofizmatami udręczonej głowy ściskał pięście i wyprężał mięśnie przedramion. Bezdenna cisza nocy zimowej pochłaniała wszystkie te uczucia chwiejnie płonące, pełne upadków i wybuchów. Aż oto w jej głębi, jakby w czarnych niebiosach, rozległ się dźwięk zegara na wieży. Uderzył raz, po chwili drugi raz... Włosy zjeżyły się na głowie Rafała. — Dopiero druga... — wyszeptał prawie głośno. Opanował go taki przestrach jak nigdy jeszcze w życiu. Rzuciły się nań wszystkie złe myśli, wszystkie fatalne kombinacje, przewidywania-obłędnice, i rozpacz chwyciła go za gardziel. Wbił czoło w poduszkę i przypatrywał się swemu nieszczęściu. Onego czasu widział, jak polowy w Tarninach łapał na skoszonej łące jadowitą żmiję. Widział, jak rozwidlonym końcem gałązki brzozowej przycisnął do ziemi jej szyjkę, jak potem ujął dwoma palcami łebek od tyłu, ściśnieniem otworzył paszczę... Wściekła żmija oplotła się dokoła ręki. Wtedy polowy końcem patyczka zaczął wyciskać jad z pęcherzyków pod jej zębami. Rafał wspomniał sobie tę chwilę. Doświadczał w ciele podobnego drżenia, jakby żmija oplatała go całego, jakby zwracała ku niemu rozwartą paszczę i za chwilę ostre zęby utopić miała w jego oczach. Skulony, zwinięty w kłębek, tak że kolanami dostawał nosa, trzęsąc się w febrze, drzemał i budził się na dźwięk zegara. Każde uderzenie, surowe, obce, ów głos żelazny, wychodzący z rzeczy martwej, przelatywał puste i ciemne dziedziny jego rozmyślań i spadał na piersi jak cios kamiennej kuli. Nareszcie blady świt ukazał w mroku powierzchnie ścian. Wkrótce wszczął się w domu zwyczajny ruch. Familia profesora, jego gadatliwa żona, siostry, a nawet córki zajęły się chorym Krzysiem. Posłano po lekarza. Rafała otaczały zimne spojrzenia tych osób, wyciskając na jego czole piętno hańby. On sam czuł się winowajcą. Wypił zwyczajny kubek gorącego mleka z takim pośpiechem, że o mało warg sobie nie sparzył, i nim się ozwał dzwon szkolny, z wiązką książek pod pachą ruszył do liceum. Wszedł na schody, które widział był we śnie, i pierwszy zasiadł w pustej sali. Sprzęty jej, które jeszcze wczoraj były wyrazami wesołości, przybrały teraz szaty złowrogie. Wyniosła katedra z drewnianym baldachimem bardziej niż kiedykolwiek tchnęła surową grozą konfesjonału; czarne ławy miały w sobie posępną ciszę płyt grobowych. Wpadł do klasy jeden z kolegów, drugi, trzeci; wkrótce wielka izba pełna była wrzawy, gwaru i śmiechu. Rafał siedział zatopiony w sobie, z oczyma utkwionymi we drzwiach. Jak przez sen widział, że jego towarzysze kują zamach na łacinnika, wlepiając między rzeźbione ornamenty baldachimu katedry dobrze ubitą pigułę śniegową. Nieżywy uśmiech przesunął się po jego duszy na myśl, jak to śnieg, gdy się powietrze ogrzeje, zacznie topnieć i pysznymi kroplami kapać na łysy czerep nudziarza... Dreszcz wewnętrzny wstrząsał jego ciało, a myśli zamieniły się w błędny dym. Wesołość towarzyszów, ich zapytania pełne swawoli, koncepty i okrzyki zawierały w sobie podwójną, potrójną sumę boleści, spychały go jeszcze bardziej w ciemny dół rozpaczy. Chwilami ogarniało go nagłe i śmiałe postanowienie ucieczki. Jedna tylko sekunda — i w czyn się zamieni. Uciekać! Uciekać... do domu. Ale oto jakiś dźwięk, szmer, słowo zmieniały nastrój w inny aż do rdzenia. Tymczasem zeszli się profesorowie: Szczepański, Zawadzki, Orłowski, ksiądz Kozubski, przybył prorektor Kubeszewski. Toczyli w gabinecie ostatniego jakąś naradę. Oprócz Rafała nikt na to uwagi nie zwrócił, ale on ze ściśniętymi zębami liczył już teraz sekundy. Z nagła dostrzegł pana Filipa i głęboko wciągnął w piersi powietrze. Pan Filip był pedelem szkolnym, zwierzchnikiem bezpośrednim kalafaktora Michałka i stróża szkolnego Jana Kapistrana. Pan Filip był niewielkiego wzrostu, szczupły, żylasty, na pałąkowatych nogach, ale silny jak koń. Długo służył w kawalerii austriackiej, odbywał liczne pochody na nieprzyjaciela, był wielokrotnie ranny i, jak zwykł był mawiać, więcej krwi na rozmaitych polach wylał, niż jej obecnie miał w sobie. Trudno było określić, w jakim jest wieku. Wyglądał na lat trzydzieści kilka, a mógł mieć więcej niż pięćdziesiąt. Byłą to twarz szara, ciemna, otoczona baczkami. Chodził w jakiejś resztce obcisłego munduru, w sukiennych kamaszach, które sięgały za kolana, umiał świstać przeciągle, cienko i grubo, posiłkując się dziurami spróchniałych zębów jak otworami klarnetu. Młodzież szkolna drżała na widok tej wiotkiej postaci. Jej duże czarne oczy, przejmujące do szpiku kości, zapierały oddech w każdym studencie. Pan Filip umiał siec rózgą w szczególny sposób. Jednych ciął do krwi od pierwszego uderzenia, innych do trzydziestu prawie bez bólu tylko smagał. Wiedziano, że kogo nienawidzi, tego rznie "z wiedeńska", wolno, ze strasznymi przestankami i piekielnymi ciosy. Wtedy to pogwizdywał swoje aryjki. Wtedy także zdejmował z szyi kolorowy szaliczek, rozpinał mundur, koszulę na piersiach i ostrożnie wyjmował z kieszeni cybulasty zegarek. Śmiał się przy tym i coś do siebie gwarzył z niemiecka czy z polska. Pan Filip wszystko wiedział, Znał życie każdego wychowańca jak własną kieszeń. W pewnej chwili przeszedł się z wolna obok drzwi poetyki. Zajrzał w nie i ze strasznym uśmieszkiem szukał kogoś oczyma. Znalazł Rafała i z lekka cmoknął. Potem odszedł, wezwał do siebie kalafaktora Michałka, chłopa dziobatego, z kołtuniastym łbem i plecami jak kariatyda. Ten Michałek stanął obok drzwi prowadzących na schody i obserwował miejscowość oczyma wołu. Pan Filip gwizdał niedbale, stojąc pod ścianą ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma i przymkniętą powieką. Rafał domyślił się, że on to jest zwierzyną, którą osaczają w ten sposób. Było mu wciąż zimno, ale szczególny lodowaty spokój z wolna się w nim zasiadał i rozpierał. W pewnej chwili wszedł do klasy jeden z nauczycieli i zawołał Rafała do salki prorektora. Gdy tam weszli, oczom skazańca ukazał się areopag nauczycielski, żywo dyskutujący. Prorektor ubliżył się do studenta i, surowo patrząc mu w oczy, zapytał po niemiecku: — Gdzie byłeś dzisiaj w nocy z Cedrą? Rafał milczał. — Jeszcze tylko szczera skrucha i wyznanie wszystkiego może twoją karę złagodzić. Gdzie byliście obadwaj? Mów zaraz i prędko. To jedno... Czy ty słyszysz, co mówię? Zamieć kłamstw leciała przez głowę winowajcy i tysiąc myśli, ale żadna nie zamieniła się w słowo. — Czy ty będziesz odpowiadał? Wiemy wszystko. Gdzie byłeś dziś w nocy? — Na rzece. Wszystkie twarze wydłużyły się i oczy rozwarły. — Na jakiej rzece? — Na rzece Wiśle. — Coś tam robił? — Raki łapałem. — Oszalałeś! W zimie! W roztop... Drwić tu śmiesz z nas wszystkich, łotrze! Mów, coś tam robił! — Pływałem łódką. — Czyją? Rafał umilkł znowu, wsunął głowę w ramiona, jakby wszystko, co miał do powiedzenia, wciągał w siebie i zamykał na klucz. — Kto kogo do tego namówił: ty Cedrę czy on ciebie? Rafał milczał. — Który którego namówił? słyszysz? — Słyszę. — No, więc? — Ja jego. — Toś go zgubił. Ten chłopak umrze. Odpowiadaj: po co wyszedłeś z domu w nocy i czemu tamtego ciągnąłeś z sobą? Nagła duma i furia wydźwignęła się z nicości w piersiach Rafała. Coś w nim zakołysało się i runęło. — Wyszedłem z domu i robiłem to, co mi się podobało! — rzekł głośno, zuchwale, pokazując w uśmiechu wszystkie zęby. — Tak ci się podobało... Aha!... — wyseplenił prorektor. — Tak ci się podobało.,. Czekajże; bratku, powiesz ty mi zaraz nieco odmiennym tonem. — Nie powiem wam nic, choćbyście mię porznęli na kawałki! — Powiesz!... — wybełkotał zwierzchnik. — Ani jednego wyrazu! Prorektor w pasji ledwie zdołał namacać dłonią klamkę. Otwarł drzwi i piskliwym głosem rzucił w korytarz wezwanie: — Filip! W momencie, kiedy to czynił, Rafał prześliznął się jak wąż za jego plecami i szerokimi kroki odszedł w przeciwległy koniec długiego korytarza. Tam zatrzymał się w głębokiej okiennej framudze. Za nim szedł już bez pośpiechu Filip, a o kilka kroków dalej, waląc obcasami juchtowych butów, kołysał się na ogromnych biodrach kalafaktor Michałek. Z każdej sali poglądały na scenę roziskrzone oczy uczniów, ale nauczyciele rozbiegli się po klasach, zamykali drzwi i tylko sam prorektor oraz pedele zostali w korytarzu. Gdy Filip był zaledwie o kilka kroków oddalony, Rafał wydobył z kieszeni długi składany nóż w kościanej oprawie, cenny dar wujaszka Nardzewskiego. Otworzył go sekretnym gestem i skulony czekał cierpliwie. — Może by lepiej po dobroci... -rzekł cicho Filip uśmiechając się łagodnie. — Wyadministruję miętką trzydziestkę i fenig. Słowo honoru: miętkie drajsig — i sza. — No, chodź, aniołku, Filipku. Chodź... Pedel spostrzegł, widać, nóż ukryty w rękawie, bo trupia; zielona bladość twarz mu okryła. Straszna wściekłość zionęła z oczu. — Z nożem... — rzekł półgębkiem do prorektora. Wraz kazał swemu pomocnikowi, żeby zaszedł z drugiej strony. Rafał chrapliwie mruknął przez zęby: — Precz ode mnie, chamy, bo z was kiszki powypuszczam! W tej samę chwili Michałek sapiąc ruszył na niego z wyciągniętymi łapami. Prorektor, obserwujący sprawę z pewnej odległości, ujrzał błysk ostrza i krew, ale niezwłocznie spostrzegł, że nóż wydarty został z rąk Rafała. Michałek jedną ręką cisnął ten nóż daleko od siebie, a drugą, z której krew rzygała, trzymał obiedwie dłonie studenta. Pan Filip narzucił na te ręce, ściśnięte do kupy jak gdyby klamrą, pętaczkę ze swego szalika.Ale oślepiająco porywczym ruchem Rafał wydarł się z objęć kalafaktora, skoczył na bok i w chwili prawdziwie lwiego susa potrafił dodać ramienia i. zwiniętą pięścią trzasnąć go tak między oczy, że ten olbrzymi chłop runął na wznak i formalnie nakrył się juchtowymi butami. Rafał skoczył przezeń jak przez kłodę, w biegu huknął w brzuch prorektora i zmiatał korytarzem. Ale nim dopadł drzwi, dopędził go na giętkich nogach zwinny Filip i chwycił wpół. W tej minucie skrzywdzony prorektor widział tylko skłębione ich ciała na ziemi. Za chwilę ujrzał mały łebek i gardło Filipa w pięściach i pazurach Rafała. Z białych nosów obudwu lała się krew, z ust toczyła piana, z kurt, kamizelek, koszul dyndały strzępy. W pewnej chwili pedel wydobył się z obłąkanymi oczyma, z sinymi pręgami na szyi, oblany krwią, i, zniżywszy głowę, na oślep rzucił się do walki. Nadciągnął Michałek ze swymi krwawymi rękoma i Jan Kapistran. Mieli już Rafała, gdy ten skokiem znalazł się za oszklonymi drzwiami korytarza. Wszystkie szyby wyleciały z drzwi, piorunowym ruchem zatrzaśniętych. Pościg z Filipkiem na czele rzucił się na te drzwi, nic nie zwracając uwagi na krzyk prorektora, który zbolałym brzuchogłosem nakazywał zawieszenie broni. W mig wysadzono drzwi z zawias. Filip dopadł zbiega w przedsionku, ale zwinny chłopak, rozjuszony— jak ranny dzik, zwalił go z nóg jednym ciosem w skroń. Filip odbił się od ściany i, potykając kilkakroć, runął twarzą na ziemię. Kiedy wstał chwiejąc, się na nogach, z oczyma zasłanymi bielmem, z gębą pełną krwi, obłąkany, zaczął macać rękoma dokoła, bełkotać i szukać Rafała. Ale tego nie było już ani w przedsionku, ani na schodach, ani na dziedzińcu. Za chwilę nie będzie go już nawet w mieście. Kategoria:Popioły